


Z is for Animals

by chainedtothemirror, ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Sherlock Challenge Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, Parentlock, Riddles, casefic, consulting husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainedtothemirror/pseuds/chainedtothemirror, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A case leads Sherlock and John to spend a day at the London Zoo - with surprising results.





	1. A Day at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chinike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinike/gifts), [DasOmnom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasOmnom/gifts).



> Written for the Sherlock Challenge September prompt: Animals
> 
> Can you solve the riddles before Sherlock and John do?

“Greg, you’ve gotta help me out here,” John pleads. “It’s been nearly a month since Rosie went off to uni, and two weeks since we caught that serial killer. Sherlock is literally climbing the walls — using fresh bullet holes as finger and toe-holds. We need a case!”

 

Lestrade chuckles. “You do remember I’m retired, right, mate? Which is a good thing, since it means I can pretend I didn’t hear what you just said about the fresh bullet holes.”

 

“You’ve still got connections at the yard, though. You must know of something.”

 

“Well, I did hear about one case you might find interesting, although His Highness will probably call it a 2, at best, since there’s no murder, locked-room or otherwise. But it does have a bit of a puzzle, so maybe it’ll pique his interest.”

 

“At this point, I’ll take anything. What’s the puzzle?”

 

“Well, a couple of weeks ago there was a break-in at an antique dealer — can’t remember which one, off the top of my head. The only items stolen were a set of animal figurines. They were taken out of a velvet lined wooden box, and in their place the thief left a piece of paper with the words ‘Z is for Animals’ in cut-out letters.”

 

“Any other evidence?”

 

“Not that I know of. I can check in with Dimmock on Monday morning, if you want.”

 

“Thanks, Greg. I’ll run it by Sherlock and see what he thinks.”

 

…

 

“Sherlock, get down from there before you break something.”

 

“I’m not going to break anything.”

 

“Yeah? Well I am, if you don’t come down!”

 

Sherlock flings himself backwards away from the wall, landing in a crouch. He springs up, and then immediately flops down on the sofa with a dramatic huff.

 

John shakes his head fondly. No one would ever guess his husband is in his fifties. He still has the athleticism of a man half his age — and, at times, the temperament of a toddler.

 

“Lestrade’s got a case for us,” John says.

 

Sherlock sits up, eyes alight. He listens intently as John shares what little information he has, clapping his hands gleefully when he hears the clue left on the piece of paper.

 

“Oh! That’s a line from a riddle book I read to Rosie once, when she was five — _Q is for Duck_.”

 

“Because ducks quack?”

 

“Exactly. Z is for Animals, because animals live at the zoo!”

 

…

 

An hour later, John is standing in front of the main entrance to the London Zoo, watching with a combination of concern and admiration as Sherlock shinnies up a pole to get a closer look at the welcome sign. Moments later, he drops to the ground in triumph.

 

“There’s another clue etched into the Z. It says ‘B is for Assassin.’”

 

“Well, that’s a little less friendly than ‘Z is for Animals.’ What do you think the B stands for? Blood? Bullets?”

 

“Nothing so alarming. The thief stole animal figurines, and sent us here to the zoo. The riddle refers to one of the exhibits here.”

 

“An animal assassin that begins with B? What? Like a boa constrictor, to squeeze someone to death?”

 

“I’m thinking this one’s a bit more literal. Let’s try the assassin bug. It’ll be in the Millennium Conservation Centre.”

 

…

 

At the assassin bug exhibit they find another clue — this time on a slip of paper wedged behind the exhibit sign — ‘G is for Monster.’

 

“Oh, I know this one!” John says. “I’ll bet it’s a gila monster.”

 

They head for the Reptile House, where they find their next riddle — ‘T is for Midwife.’

 

“Any ideas?” John asks.

 

“Yep,” Sherlock says, popping the final /p/. 

 

John grins at his husband’s obvious delight in this bizarre case. He follows Sherlock to the midwife toad exhibit. There they find another clue — ‘K is for Dragon.’

 

“Well, this one’s obvious,” says John.

 

They head outside, in search of the Komodo dragon. The riddle they find there reads ‘S is for Epaulette.’

 

“I feel like I should know this one, being a military man,” says John. “But it’s not ringing any bells.”

 

“It’ll be the epaulette shark,” says Sherlock.

 

At the aquarium they find yet another clue — ‘M is for Naked.’

 

“Now, this one is interesting,” John says, winking at Sherlock. “None of the animals here are wearing clothes — except you. Maybe M is for a naked man.”

 

Sherlock teasingly begins to unbutton his shirt. “Do you think I need to strip to find the next clue?”

 

John reaches out to stop him. “Not unless the clue is in our flat. I don’t want the next case Lestrade hears about from Dimmock to be the case of the consulting detective arrested for indecent exposure.”  

 

Sherlock chuckles. “Fine, I’ll keep my clothes on — for now. I know this one, anyway. It’s the naked mole-rat. We passed the exhibit back at the Millennium Conservation Centre.”

 

They make their way back through the zoo, pausing here and there to observe the animals. It’s a mild, sunny day, and neither of them is in a hurry. After all, there’s no urgency about solving this case. Ordinarily, the fact that it’s not a life-or-death situation would dampen Sherlock’s enthusiasm, but John is pleased to note that his husband seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself.  

 

Once they reach the naked mole-rat exhibit, Sherlock finds a slip of paper with more writing on it than the previous clues. John wonders what it could possibly say to make his husband’s face break into such a huge smile. As soon as Sherlock hands him the paper, John’s own face takes on a matching expression.

 

_Papa, if you’re reading this, Uncle Greg must have decided you were in need of a little adventure. I hope you and Dad have enjoyed your day at the zoo. If this wasn’t enough of an outing for you, you know you’re always welcome to come visit me at Uni._

_Love,_

_Rosie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of those riddles did you solve? 
> 
> 0 - 1: Well, we can't all be Sherlock, now, can we?
> 
> 2 - 3: You've got the brains of John Watson - which is quite impressive, in comparison with anyone other than Sherlock.
> 
> 4 - 5: Pretty damn smart.
> 
> 6 - 7: Sherlock, what are you doing reading my story???


	2. Rosie's Sketchbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John receive some unexpected artwork from their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations provided by the supremely talented chainedtothemirror.

A week later, a thick envelope arrived at 221B. Inside, Sherlock and John found a letter from their daughter.

 

 _Dear Dad and Papa,_  
  
_I’m so glad you enjoyed your day at the zoo. Uncle Greg said it was just what you needed, since you’d been behaving like caged animals yourselves. Which got me thinking — and you know how dangerous that can be. I started picturing you as the various creatures I’d sent you to find, and one thing led to another, and, well, the results are in the sketchbook I’m enclosing. Please don’t disown me!_  
  
_Love,_  
 _Rosie_

 

Sherlock drew the sketchbook out of the envelope and flipped it open. He and John burst out laughing at the sight of two assassin bugs — one wearing John’s oatmeal-coloured jumper, and the other with Sherlock’s blue scarf wrapped around its neck.

 

Turning the page, they found a pair of gila monsters, similarly dressed.

 

Next came the midwife toads:

 

Followed by Komodo dragons:

 

And epaulette sharks:

 

The final page of the sketchbook held an image of the (not so) naked mole rats, in all their hideous glory.

 

“We have a frighteningly talented daughter,” John said, when he was finally able to stop laughing long enough to speak. “Do you think we should disown her?”

 

Sherlock pretended to give the question serious consideration. “No,” he said at last. “She might be useful someday, if we ever need help coming up with disguises. Let’s keep her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month or so ago, chainedtothemirror began creating an [animalock](https://chained-to-the-mirror.tumblr.com/search/animalock) series on tumblr - Sherlock and John as every species you could imagine, always wearing their trademark scarf and jumper. When she asked for suggestions of new animals to draw, I requested the creatures from this fic. After seeing them, I had to add another chapter to this story, so I could share them with all of you. Didn't she do an amazing job? :D


End file.
